


Thirded Anniversary

by CatrinaSL



Series: Polyship Week [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Don't Read This, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, F/F, F/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Polyship Week, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything goes wrong on their third anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirded Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> This fic would not exist without the random first line prompt I got at [WritingExercises.co.uk](http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.php).
> 
> Welcome to [Polyship Week](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/148509136433/here-it-is-the-moment-everyone-but-especially)!
> 
> August 24th - [angst](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/tagged/angst)
> 
> [The Prompt!](http://polyshipprompts.tumblr.com/post/147842783872/person-a-just-disappears-from-your-ot-nobody-has) (Well, I used about half of it... that counts, right?)
> 
> person a just disappears from your ot+. nobody has any idea what happened to them, and they worry and grieve ~~and they think they move on~~  
>  ~~until the ot+ receives some tapes/cds/devices that person a used to record their motives for leaving~~.
> 
> This is very sad, you guys. Please don't yell at me for it. If you don't like sad things, **do not read this**.

As the policeman pulled back the sheet, she knew immediately that she wouldn't make it in time for dinner.

"Have to cancel tonight. Love you" she texted quickly, before turning her attention to the coroner.

Two hours later, when she finally stepped out into the hallway, she sank into a chair next to the door and put her head in her hands.

After everything: the uncertainty, the long search, the despair, the momentary hope, and now, the final ending... all Bobbi could think about was the amazing dress that Darcy had been planning to wear to their third anniversary dinner.

And now she was going to have to go to her and explain.

She was going to have to tell Darcy what had happened to Hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't do angst. Like, I can write it, but not when doing so is going to rip my own heart out. 
> 
> Please do not yell at me for the sadness. I told you not to read it.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/149415536413/thirded-anniversary)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
